1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alternating-current dynamoelectric machine that has a rotor in which permanent magnets are disposed between adjacent claw-shaped magnetic poles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional automotive alternating-current generator-motors are known that have a rotor in which permanent magnets are disposed between adjacent claw-shaped magnetic poles (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
In such cases, magnetic leakage flux between those claw-shaped magnetic poles is reduced, or magnetic saturation by the main field magnetic flux is alleviated, by the permanent magnets being magnetized in a direction opposite to the magnetic leakage flux between the claw-shaped magnetic poles, enabling power generation and torque output to be improved by making the magnetic flux interact with the stator core to increase the effective magnetic flux that contributes to power generation or torque generation.
Patent Literature 1
Japanese Patent No. 3144567 (Gazette: FIG. 2)